1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a static memory cell.
2. Description of Related Art
A static memory is a static random access memory familiar to people. In the related art, a static memory cell included in the static memory has a latch circuit constructed by a circuit structure with two inverters, and the latch circuit performs a storage function by latching a bit data.
With the advance in technologies of manufacturing processes, it is difficult or even impossible to write the bit data into the static memory cell of the existing static memory in the integrated circuit formed by performing a nano-scale manufacturing process because of the process parameter drift. Accordingly, providing a drift-tolerant and fast static memory into which the bit data may be stably written is one of the important topics to designers skilled in the pertinent art.